


extra sins

by mimetime



Category: Garfeld: The Musical (A Garfield Parody), Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Collaboration, Crack, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, risky sex, weird stuff, worm time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: some more garf sex !finished nov 5
Relationships: Doctor Liz/Self, Garfeld/Odee, Garfield/Odie, Jon Arbuckle/Self
Kudos: 2





	1. cat fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garfeld gets rough with odee in the study room while john is hunting them down 
> 
> >> this chap was written by my best friend, who is too COWARDLY to post it on her own account

“You have to be quiet,” he said, eyes black and ropes tied around his wrists. “Because Jon will kill us if he hears.”

“ _ You  _ have to be quiet.” the orange feline hissed, flat tail swinging behind him. “I won’t be saying a word.”

Teeth buried into the pale flesh on his collarbone, skipping foreplay and kisses. Odee’s head hit the back of his bookcase, and his communist manifesto tumbled page-up on the carpet. The canine flung his tied wrists and smacked them against the brown bear next to him, sending it and the C4 head into a deserted corner.

“If you move again, I’ll make you scream harder than Jon would kill you.” his voice was at the shell of his ear near, hot breath burning like steam. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah, but—”

Fingernails curled into the scalp of his head and yanked his head back, exposing the cords of his neck and the pulsing veins. “God, if you even make one more noise you’ll be dead. Is that what you want?”

A single shake of his head told Garfeld all that he needed to know. The cat then curled his lip up and pressed his top teeth against Odee’s cheekbone, making flat rounded rectangles against the pale skin. When he dragged the teeth down further, ripping and pulling at the skin until he reached the juncture of Odee’s shoulder, the air in his chest bubbled into hot tea and it threatened to climb up the barbs in his tongue and out in the form of a moan. (But he knew Garfeld would bite him so hard he’d bleed, and he knew John would hear and stab him so hard he died.)

So he fought it back, arching a shoulder up to his ear and kicking out his knee. Garfeld enclosed a small nibble of skin between his teeth, right in the spanse of skin under his throat. When he let go, his tongue flushed against the red, angered skin and his lips sucked a purple mark. Odee’s breath strangled itself and out of his nose came a deep, short exhale. His lips quivered, but his restraint was powerful.

“I guess, since you went years without talking,” the orange feline said against his flushed skin, dragging his lips down to Odee’s chest. “It’s not that difficult to suppress a moan, is it?” 

Odee shook his head, even though a long, shaky exhale escaped when Garfeld tore his turtleneck by the collar, one sharp claw acting as the buffer. Out came a slightly feminine, flat chest and stomach, with slightly brown nipples and random freckles splattering the skin.

The cat’s teeth automatically met the skin above the left nipple, and one bite had Odee struggling even harder, the hot tea inside his stomach boiling and screaming inside of his tea kettle of a stomach. The nauseous feeling rocked up to his heart, where it drowned and pruned it until it was ready to burst. Steam filled his throat, and all he wanted was to let it out, to stop his throat from burning up under the feeling.

His tongue curled around the words but he kept his teeth tightly latched, the skin of his lips drawn between them. Blood drizzled from the shapes his teeth made, but right now tingles followed Garfeld’s touch and his underwear was becoming an uncomfortable mix of hot and cold. When Garfeld met his gaze hungrily, Odee knew what his eyes pleaded.

_ Please.  _ Garfeld scratched his nails against his thighs.

_ Let me touch you. _ The nails went in too far and blood drizzled the cat’s sharp nails. 

_ Let me feel you _ . Garfeld’s knees shuffled and his hands pulled apart Odee’s cloth-covered legs.

_ Please.  _ He shuffled between the canine’s legs.

When Odee thought the cat would finally touch him, stroke him, relieve him of the uncomfortable pain and pleasure he felt, the cat simply shoved a knee in the apex of his thighs.

Odee cried out in pain, the tea inside of him spilled from his lips and came out in a strangled, raspy scream. It  _ hurt _ . It hurt like hell. His erection was being crushed under the shell of Garfeld’s knee, but the mere touch of it caused heat to smother his hips and shoot tingles up his throat. It should’ve hurt, but he was so aroused that what came next was a moan just from being touched.

“Garfeld,” he begged, already losing his oath of silence. “ _ Please _ .”

Long fingers cupped his balls over the cloth, and Odee bucked his hips into the touch, abandoning his submissive nature. He needed more. He needed to feel the tingles and needed to feel the way his stomach turned like a washing machine. He needed to let out the steam inside of him before his entire body overheated.

The touch was gone before Odee could even remember what it felt like.

“Ga—”

“Shut  _ up _ .” his voice was rough, coated in toxic venom and yet it felt like black butterflies in Odee’s stomach, swirling around and dribbling nectar. “I’m the boss here. Like I’ve  _ always _ been.”

“Yes, master,” the tan canine said quietly, his throat scratching the words before they came to his tongue. “I’m yours.”

Lips smacked onto his, swallowing the words and the broken breaths afterwards. The lips carried him to the edge of heaven and yet dropped him on the border of hell, firey flames licking his skin on one side and sweet mist tickling him on the other. He chased the feeling of pain and pleasure, pushing against Garfeld’s lips and steadily tilting his head.

_ Please give me more _ . he begged inwardly, peeling open his sticky black eyes and pleading nonverbally, but Garfeld’s eyes were closed and his hands were making purple bruises in his shoulders. 

Garfeld bit the dog’s lips and forced his tongue inside, but he was unattached. He wasn’t full pressed against lips as Odee wanted to be. Odee’s neck was strained from pulling and begging, pleading and chasing. He just wanted Garfeld to cup his neck and answer his bucking hips, his shaking thighs and trembling hands. 

Fingers instead cradled the dips in his hips and digits hooked in the loops in his jeans, yanking them off his bloodied, warm thighs. Their mouths slanted against each others’, tongues meets and teeth scraping. Odee’s inner turmoil grew further, with his chest tightened like a winded rubber band and his stomach covered in love bites and black hickies that would stay for much longer than intended. 

Their mouths suctioned apart on Garfeld’s will. (Everything was his will, and Odee would let it be so.) Sweaty, light fingers brushed against the canine’s bulge, spiking it to show through the seamless black boxers and press against it like it was about to snap in half. Odee contained his moan deep inside of him, tucked away into the corner of his cheek to regurgitate later when necessary.

The soft, teasing, tingly touches that felt more like the whisp of whiskers soon became brute force, the fingers cupping his growing erection and fingernails scratching over the thin, uncomfortable cloth that stuck to Odee’s bulge like fly paper. Sliding his fingers under the cloth, right near Odee’s erection, Garfeld tugged it down, smoothly gliding it down the hips and letting his fingers feel the heat of the removed garment.

Before Odee could say anything, not even moan, Garfeld's knee pushed into Odee's erection. (He screamed. Loud.)

“Boys?” a voice came, far away yet beating like blood in the two boys’ ears. “That’s gotta be you.”

Garfeld’s knee only pressed further into Odee’s erection, and Odee screamed again, unable to stop the sensation he felt. He was going to die, and Garfeld wouldn’t even give him  _ one _ stroke.

When the door opened, both of their heads snapped to the intruder, “Looks like I’ve caught you both in a  _ cat fight _ .”


	2. jon arbuckle is a hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so my other friend, a huge garf fan, wrote this for me! 
> 
> >> in which i stuff my cock down jon arbuckle's throat. my name's obv changed. so...  
> >> expect petplay & other embarrassing things cuz my friend knows me a lil too well

Jon Arbuckle was the crackhead of the neighborhood, it’s true. Finally finding somebody else who could match his crackhead chaotic energy was always a challenge. That was until Mime moved next door. Garfield sat on the windowsill as Mime walked by, and of course, people with cat allergies were attracted to kittens. He stood in the middle of the road, gasping for air. What he saw behind Garfield was the real kitten.

The boy knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, he jumped. Mime wasn’t ready for the baby who opened the door.

“H-Hi.. I saw your cat-” Mime started, before immediately being interrupted.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jon stuttered. “My cat is a real fat fuck. Stupid lasanga loving bitch.”

The last part was muffled, but Mime understood it quite well. He couldn’t make a proper response. He finally found somebody who made him so flustered with lust. The man with brown hair and light freckles smiled at the boy.

Mime's brain only came up with one response, “I could be your lasagna loving bitch…” It came out more as a whisper.

Jon ignored the kid and invited him in. Mime was greeted by a dumb dog. He ignored him, as he was much more interested in the man himself, Jon. As Jon invited him to sit down, Mime got lost in Jon’s brown eyes.

“So, would you like anything?” Jon asked, being polite to his guest was his goal, but he wanted to get real polite. Mime shook his head.

“What about.. Lasagna?” Jon said, even though Mime had previously said no, his answer quickly changed.

There was no way he could decline this man. As Jon got up to the kitchen, Mime followed. If he was a puppy, Jon’s puppy, his tail would be wagging as fast as it could. When they walked into the kitchen, Mime's eyes widened.

The first thing he saw? Crack. Cocaine. His favorite. He saw Garfield, who just hissed at him. Jon noticed Mime's expression, and gave a smile at the cute boy. Mime gave pleading eyes to Jon, and John nodded as he got the lasagna ingredients.

“You’re cute when you’re begging,” Jon paused as if he was going to finish, but Mime could tell he didn’t plan to.

Garfield came up to Mime as Jon was slaving in the kitchen.

"After crack, you really are a cutie, Garfield.” Mime said, knowing Jon overheard that.

He looked over the couch into the kitchen, with a glint in his eyes.

“You don’t have to make me jealous,” John started.

Mime tilted his head.

Jon smiled, “You look like my little puppy.”

Mime quivered in anticipation, but he would never fear what the man would do to him.

"What- Did calling your cat a cutie make you.. Jealous?” Mime teased.

Jon gave Mime a wink, and turned back around, heading to the kitchen. Mime rolled off the couch and pouted like a puppy. When Jon ignored him, Mime took matters into his own hands. He dragged himself to the kitchen, Garfield in hands.

He threw the cat down, “Go abuse the dog, or something..” He muttered to the cat. 

Mime studied Jon for a few moments. His perfect body, is fluffy hair. He could be Mime's baby if only… Mime shook his head, he wouldn’t let his thoughts carry him away just yet. He took a swig of a beer bottle on the table that definitely wasn’t his own. Mime grabbed Jon’s hand and his face turned as red as Jon’s hair in Garfield Gets Real.

He grabbed Jon’s face and smashed his lips into his own. He wouldn’t lie- Jon’s lips were soft, and he was in love. This was the type of stuff he’d get off to nightly. His thoughts got foggy as his hands traveled around Jon’s body. Jon’s hands felt as if they were meant to go along Mime's body. The same went for Mime. The two moved in sync, as if they knew what the other wanted.

“W-We shou-” Jon muttered before his lips locked back onto Mime's.

Mime really didn’t want to hear whatever Jon had to say at the moment. Was he to into it? You could say that. But nothing was too much for him. When Jon’s legs started aching, he suggested they move to the couch, or anywhere, really.

“Get on the floor.” Mime smirked.

Jon gave him a confused look, that surely Mime could read through. “You said you were tired- The floor.”

Mime didn’t give much context. Jon listened, and smirked, going along with his ideas. Mime licked his lips as his eyes lit up. He crouched on the floor, and pushed Jon over lightly. Jon got the idea and laid down. Mime put his hands under Jon’s shirt, ripping it off. Mime could see the bulge in Jon’s pants, and just smiled. He let his fingers brush over it, but acted as if it was on purpose. After Mime ripped Jon’s shirt off, he rubbed his hands in his hair and proceeded to kiss him.

Mime's mouth trailed down to his chin, and farther down his neck. He had Jon pinned to the floor, and he knew that he’d have a few hickeys later. He let his mouth travel the rest of his body as Jon moaned in response. Mime got ta unbuttoning Man's pants, before looking up and seeing the smile on his face. He knew that they both were going to enjoy this too much. As he threw the rest of the clothes into a pile of scattered clothes. Mime made Jon go to the couch, and Mime got on his knees. Jon just smiled, and rubbed his hand through Mime's hair.

He slightly pushed Mime's head onto himself, with a whimpered. “I love you.”

Mime stroked Jons cock. He leaned forward, letting Jon groan. He realized how much power he had against the other man, and how easily he could tease him. He increased his pace, and did whatever he pleased. Jon kept his hands in Mime's hair, and Mime laid his hands on the inside of Jon’s thighs. Jon pulled Mime closer to his cock. Mime teased Jon’s head, and continued licking his shaft.

He bobbed his head at a fast pace, and heard as Jon whispered, “Fuck.”

As Jon gave a few thrusts, Mime could hear his voice getting shaky and his breaths jerky. Jon had jerked his hips at Mime, who kept sucking. Jon let out a few more ‘fucks’ and moans, and Mime swallowed. Mime was in awe of how Jon’s body reacted. As Jon’s cock slid out of Mime's mouth. Mime's eyes lit up as he watched Jon calm down. He placed a few kisses on Jon’s stomach, before Jon spoke.

“My turn.” He grinned. 

Mime couldn’t handle how aroused he got, and his face got redder. As they switched places, Jon kneeled down, and wrapped his soft lips around Mime's cock as his hands caressed Mime's shaft. Mime pulled Jon’s hair, and let his hips thrust into his mouth. As Jon slowed down, Mime gasped.

“H-Hey,” Jon sucked harder. “F-Fa-” 

Mime didn’t have to finish what he was saying, because he realized that Jon already listened.

Mime let out a few moans, which Jon couldn’t help but reply with a soft, “You’re my puppy.”

He smirked. Mime continued to thrust into Jon’s mouth.

“F-Fuck, F-” He gasped, as he felt his cock touch Jon’s throat.

When he felt himself cum, everything felt like a blur.

Jon sighed, “You’re such a good boy..” He muttered, and the two laid there, breathing, and laid besides each other.

“I love you.” Mime sighed.


	3. doctor liz is also a hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this crack about my friend and dr. liz fucking. i've changed her name to a fake name too 
> 
> >> weird stuff like worms, actual worms, like that live in the mud, liz and my friend pleasure each other and then call it a night

A smirk stretched across the hottie’s face as Lemon's message played through the voicemail machine.

“That poor homo,” she said, shaking her head to herself, “I guess I’ll give this a chance. Can’t be worse than John.” 

Dr. Liz cleared her throat and dialed (877) 822-0485, a number now claimed by the homo known as Lemon. 

“Hi, Lemon. Get over here quickly if you want to see me.” 

Lemon got a notification that caught her attention--she hadn’t noticed the phone ringing over the music from Garfeld the Musical playing into her ears at full volume from her airpods. She gasped as she listened to the message and dropped everything. Her mother shouted at her as she rushed out the door, but she was far past the point of caring about her family. Lemon CRASHED into the room with a dummy smile on her face, eyes alight.

"Ugh,” said Dr. Liz, “I know I’m a cute veterinarian and all, but you will have to pay for that door, Lemon.”

“O--Oh, of course, Dr. Liz!” was Lemon's lesbian reply.

She secreted pure homosexuality, a homo aura so thick that you could reach out and touch it surrounding her. It gave Dr. Liz some second thoughts, the pure ENERGY of this creature, but she just huffed and stared Lemon down with cold eyes, causing the smelly man to scream. She was quick to apologize to her lord, and to her surprise, Dr. Liz just gave her a forgiving “Whatever.”

“Sooo! Dr. L--Liz!” Lemon exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement, “What were you thinking we should do?”

“Well, Lemon, the goal is stepping on you so.” Lemon took the signal and dropped onto the ground, her back hitting the cold wood with a PLOP (she was wearing no clothes, of course, and only the fur sprouting from her flesh protected her delicious, homosexual bits).

"FEEL FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME, I LOVE YOU,” Lemon declared.

Dr. Liz shrugged, taking her offer and crashing one foot down onto the nasty man’s stomach. Her sharp heel pierced the skin immediately upon impact, and Lemon moaned out Liz’s name. Dr. Liz retracted her heel, shocked by everything about this event, but as the heel popped out of Lemon’s soft, homosexual stomach, worms came out with it.

“Um. Worms,” said Dr. Liz, not worrying about Lemon's injury.

“Ah! A--Are you displeased with my worms, mistress?”

Dr. Liz stared at Lemon, her eyes boring through the girl as she crouched down to her level. A subtle smile found its way to her face, and she cupped her hand against Lemon's beautiful, homosexual cheek.

“I don’t mind the worms, Lemon.”

Lemon felt her face growing hot as she was pulled upwards, using her arms to prop up her torso as Dr. Liz straddled her. She felt her heart stop when the sensation of soft lips pressed against her homosexual ones was processed by her brain, though it took quite a while for her braincell to pick up on it.

"Lemon, I...” Dr. Liz began in a soft voice, but she paused to clear her throat and glance away. “Wow, okay, uh.. More worms are coming out, haha.”

Lemon chuckled nervously, awkwardly, bashfully. _Cutely_ , Dr. Liz thought. Her cheeks inflamed at this, though they were much lighter than the red enveloping Lemon's entire face.

“Fuck,” she sighed out, pulling the homosexual girl forward for their lips to mash together, the impact so powerful she felt their teeth clink.

The second kiss wasn’t quite as rough--surely that first would leave a bruise somewhere, but that won’t be the only one left tonight--but Liz was still being assertive over Lemon, her hips starting to move as she grinded down. Lemon groaned as she felt Dr. Liz’s tongue slide into her mouth, their tongues clashing.

They broke apart after Liz had worked her hands up Lemon's body, groping at her and playing with her nipples, squeezing and rubbing them. She let out a deeper moan as the vet’s hand slipped into her underwear, teasing her. Lemon squirmed and huffed as Liz rubbed everywhere but that sweet, sensitive spot that she clearly wanted her to use.

“Doctor, p--please, just..”

“What?” came Dr. Liz’ monotone voice, her darkening eyes burning with lust as she stared into Lemon’s wide, homosexual ones.

“AH-h--please.. Make me cum, Liz,” she whined, her frame beginning to tremble and tense.

Dr. Liz smirked and kissed Lemon on the forehead, a sweet and gentle kiss, and she found her way to the homo’s clit, rubbing vigorously and retrieving a loud cry from the girl.

“I--I’m gonna cum,” Lemon said through gasping breaths, feeling like she was going to tip over the edge.

Just when she was about to spill over, Liz abruptly stopped the motion and retracted her hand, drawing a desperate protest from Lemon. She was met to a slap to the face, pulling out of her haze.

“Wh--What? Why’d you stop??”

“Did you seriously think I was going to let you be the only one satisfied tonight? Kneel in front of the couch,” Dr. Liz demanded, voice void of the gentle emotion she was showing moments earlier.

Lemon bit her lip and obeyed the order, dropping to her knees in front of Dr. Liz as she pulled her pants and underwear off. She sat quietly in front of Lemon for a beat before saying, “What are you wating for? Lick.”

“L--Lick?” echoed Lemon, who only got an are-you-joking face, and she leaned forward shakily.

Drawing out a breath, the girl felt her tongue press against Liz’ wet pussy, the sensation foreign. She hadn’t much time to process it before Dr. Liz urged her on, pulling her forward via her pretty, homosexual hair. She was brought in deeper, groaning as her tongue moved against Liz, drawing out heavy breaths from the vet.

“That’s it, good girl,” Liz moaned softly, gasping as Lemon licked and suckled at her clit.

“F-F-FUuck, Lemon, just like that!”

The girl rocked forward, suckling and slurping as they both groaned and breathed out hot breaths. Dr. Liz convulsed, a broken moan escaping from her lips as she came, Lemon lapping at her through her electrifying orgasm. Lemon pulled back, sighing out shakily as Liz carefully sat back up. They took a few moments to collect themselves, letting the fog clear from their brains..

But Lemon, she still felt so pent up, so on the edge of euphoria. Liz let out a chuckle, seeing the look of pure sexual frustration on the girl's face.

She got herself to her feet and patted the sofa, saying, “Sit.”

Lemon nodded absentmindedly and did so. Liz spread open Lemon’s legs, though not aggressively now, and leaned in to place gentle kiss upon her lips. The look she gave her when she pulled back was one of pure affection, making the girl feel absolutely adored. She leaned back in to kiss and suck at Lemon’s neck, bringing some breathy gasps from her. As Liz’ hand returned to Lemon's wet pussy, she wasted no time to gently rub at the girl’s clit.

“Ah-hH, Dr. Liz,” she moaned, her muscles slightly tensing.

Liz hummed, and Lemon felt her smile against her neck as she quickened her pace, sending tinges of pleasure through Lemon’s whole body.

“F, FucK!!” she groaned, throwing her head back as Liz took another gentle bite out of it.

She worked at her clit with excitement, eating up every little whine and moan spilling from her partner’s lips as she tensed and shivered, face twisted into the face of someone who’s about to cum.

"Go ahead, Lemon,” Dr. Liz whispered into her ear, giving it a lick and speeding up, causing Lemon body to be rippled with a trembling, moaning orgasm.

She slowed down gradually, but rode her through the whole thing until the blind pleasure of finally being able to release something that had been building for so long began to fade from Lemon, replaced by a sense of peace. She sighed, slumping forward to be embraced by Liz.

She lifted her chin gently and gave her a loving kiss before saying, “Let’s get washed up. You can sleep over here tonight.”


End file.
